


Decorations

by Spacegaywritings



Series: Poly-opposites and other riots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Thirsting, small smexy vibes, these dudes are just gay for one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: Remy x Virgil x Emile - based on a prompt my friend sent me: A keeps correcting B in how to put the decorations so that A can keep staring at B’s butt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Poly-opposites and other riots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579429
Kudos: 24





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Pure oneshot for the soul before I start uploading less happy things again! Enjoy ♥ Feel free to comment/leave kudos or visit my tumblr (same handle!)  
> If you have any tags I forgot, please contact me

Virgil sighed.  
He was patiently holding the fairy lights for Emile while Remy stood behind them, instructing them to do this and that and whatever else the bitch wanted from them. It might not sound like it but they all loved the boss-bitch.

It was a great day, really. The world outside turned darker and darker with every beat of their loving hearts. The sky was clear, not a single cloud could be seen.  
If there were just a few stray snowflakes, the whole evening would be perfect.

"Hey, a little more to the left", Remy said. If perfection was attainable, then it was not on Remy’s watch. That hoe was literally never to be satisfied unless Virgil and Emile teamed up to go down on him and show him around in bed.

Virgil was confused.   
The fairy lights were in the perfect spot. Still, Remy kept pushing Emile to adjust them further until they were more “perfect” - or whatever else he tried to accomplish.

Emile had a knowing hand for decoration. It was almost scary just how accurate and tasteful he was when placing things in their home. When the man laid his hands on something, it was certain to come out as at least stunning.  
It was something easily observable in Emile’s fine quality partners who knew their way around one or another thing for sure.

Virgil game Remy a look as Emile moved on the ladder to pull the fairy lights a bit more to the right until he realised that right and left were not the same.

"What are you doing?", he whispered to him. Remy wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Virgil to follow his gaze. He was staring at Emile's butt. He was the tallest of the group and with the ladder, he could easily reach up to the top of the windows.  
He was also the most muscular of the three. Virgil was just a tall twink while Remy was a chubby Queen, ready to slay.

"I want to see his butt just a bit longer, pleaseee"

Remy whined at Virgil and longingly stared at this finely-sculptured piece of ass as if to prove his point.  
Virgil raised an eyebrow at him and licked his lips. His face was still, pensive. He had seen where Remy’s eyes were going, where his plan was going and he could not for the life of him say he hated the idea of it at all.

The smaller partner was ready to get scolded when his partner in crime rolled his eyes and spoke "No, no. I think the way you put it before was just right. Put it back. I promise it will be lovely. Hey, Rem, take a step back and tell me what you think."

Remy's eyes widened: a fake discrepancy about taste? Perfect! His twinky partner really had him covered in this regard. He quickly glanced at him, excitement sparkling in his eyes when he stepped backwards, almost stumbling over his own dummy thicc heart.  
He was so gay, he did not know how to walk straight anymore.

He obediently increased the distance to the ladder and the divine butt of one Emile Picani only. Gratefully, he watched his muscles flex under his bubble butt - the curvy bundle of a fine built moved back to the other side to follow its owner in adjusting the fairy lights once more.

"Yeah, I see what you mean but don't you think it should be a bit higher?"

Emile patiently blinked down at them. 

"Won't that look too far away-?"

Virgil shook his head and pointed at the windows. The fairy lights moved further up and away from the windows’ frames. It looked too far away.  
Emile held the winter decoration further up until Virgil nodded with a smirk on his face. Well, if it made these two so happy.. They were usually not as engaged in those endeavours, so he enjoyed the change of pace.

"No, no, he has a point!"

Oh, well. If Remy said so.

Virgil sat down to better look at his precious partner. He wiggled his eyebrows at Remy who contently watched every little twitch and move of Emile’s precious posterior, that delicious body drum.

“Virgil, I need more fairy lights, can you-”, he started as he tugged at the string of lights. The muscular lad looked down to see Virgil comfortably sit there, thinking of nothing but the best angle of sneaking more glances at Emile while the other was staring RIGHT BACK AT HIM.

“Virgil, my heart, what are you doing, little purpper?”

The twink pouted at him, an embarrassed blush spreading over his cheeks like hellfire started by a professional arson. He did not say a single word - Remy innocently pursed his lips, washing his hands clean in the purity of his existence.  
Emile directed his gaze at him, this time.

“What ... Wait a minute.”

He pulled the lights to his chest, hugging them.

“You two are pulling some things here - not just the fairy lights!”

Virgil groaned and let himself fall back-first onto the floor.

“You ruined it”, he complained, his face buried in his hands to shield himself from the reality that was Emile’s absolutely hot look when he was being strict. He felt tingly inside and his stomach was nothing but butterflies.

“Remy, what did you do?”

Emile slowly got off his ladder and leaned against the wall.

“Were you checking me out? Is this why I had to move the lights up and above for you guys?”

He blinked at them and Remy smiled sheepishly.

“Bed, now.”

Emile tugged the remaining lights out of Virgil’s grip and wrapped them around his elbow, marching past them.

“I won’t wait for you.”

Virgil looked after him.

“What an ass-”

Remy swallowed.

“Let’s go before he will be a real ass to us-”

The two nodded at one another and took each other’s hands as they followed suit, right to their spacious bedroom and an indescribably hot and possibly pissed of Emile with fairy light on his hands.  
This would be a night too hot for any snowflakes and too incorrect for any purity fighters of this world.


End file.
